


Written Supposition

by JacksWild



Series: Letters [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accomplishments, M/M, Potions, The Daily Prophet, The Prophet - Freeform, newspaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 01:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacksWild/pseuds/JacksWild
Summary: No one can ever know, truly, what my goals are. I know not what mine are myself.





	Written Supposition

**Author's Note:**

> This is approximately another 12 months from the last article. There has once again been no communication between our boys. And of course there has been articles written of our lovely young hero, but this one is one that stands out.

_THE CHOSEN ONE MAKES LANDMARK DISCOVERY WHILE RESEARCHING POTIONS!!_

__

_IN an almost unheard of chain of events, it has come out that Harry James Potter, obtained not only a Mastery in Defense as well as Healing, but has recently been studying for one in Potions. Is this why the Golden Man has not been in the public eye with a lass on his arm? Just what is the Chosen One doing with all of this knowledge? Potion Master Dumaire, of the Paris Potioneers Guild was able to provide insight on the young apprentice. “He’s a fine young man. Truly inspired in his thinking. He is driven as no other person I’ve seen within his generation. It’s as if he’s seeking to prove something. I cannot ascribe to what that may be, but I will say that with that level of passion and drive – we can hardly complain.” There you have it folks, our very own Legend, The Chosen One, has a foremost Potioneer in Paris all a flutter._

Photo of Apprentice Harry in Venice on Page 3!!

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like this so far? Intrigued? Confused? Thirsty for more? Comments and Kudos are always enjoyed!!


End file.
